1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladders and, more specifically, to a ladder able to retain a toolbox in a strategically located position adjacent the work area, the ladder including hideaway storage cabinets and a device for retaining a tool required for the particular job being performed in a position adjacent and easily accessible to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of ladders have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,505,302; 5,547,080; 5,603,405 and 5,613,574 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.